


论国外的开放程度

by alpacaya



Category: TXT - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpacaya/pseuds/alpacaya





	论国外的开放程度

*算是文艺车?

*学步快车

*描写很少一点都不刺激

*ooc大概  你们觉得不ooc那就不哈哈哈哈

 

 

 

 

「我很喜欢你。」

休宁凯将这句话整整憋了快两年，那是他见到崔范奎的一眼起就想说的。

 

 

 

 

「范奎哥?醒醒啦，哥哥们都去录音室了...」

白色的羽绒被发出了轻响，堆起的柔软内伸出一只被捂得发热的小手，手掌对着休宁凯的左肩轻轻一推，随即发出了轻哼。

「等我一下...」

 

 

休宁凯打通了崔秀彬哥的电话，找了个崔范奎病假自己留下来照顾的理由。

「没关系，本来录音已经提前两周了，下周来也不迟。」

「照顾好身体!」

「凯呀照顾好范奎哥!」

电话那头的哥哥们喊着。

 

 

「干嘛给我请了假...」

「我想让哥哥陪我玩玩游戏。」

 

 

崔范奎被弟弟从床上拽到怀里，睡衣扣子都崩开了几颗。小栗子的身上还是暖暖的，被屋子里的凉风一吹，不禁打了个颤。

休宁凯抱得更紧了些。

 

 

往常的休宁凯完全是个惹人喜欢的可爱孩子。

他从不发脾气小心眼，必要的时候特别会看哥哥的眼色。他也特别会撒娇，几乎只要有他在，空气中就会多那么点甜甜软软的味道。

「大清早玩什么游戏...」

休宁凯完全不顾崔范奎的疑惑与抱怨。

今天的休宁凯仿佛是万圣节为了讨好小朋友而伪装的野兽摘掉了假面，他的眉尾和眼角都变得犀利，清纯的笑脸也不见了。

 

 

休宁凯将崔范奎搁在下铺他自己的床上，还没等崔范奎回应，休宁凯的吻就落了上去。

意外地，休宁凯的吻虽然很深，但是却不生猛。

崔范奎眨了眨眼睛，回应了。

 

 

休宁凯的吻让崔范奎感到舒服。

在休宁凯发现小栗子已经抓不住自己的衣服并且脸涨的通红的时候，他才选择放开人崔范奎呼吸些空气。

「肺活量怎么这么大...」

「为了你练的。」

小孩的笑容不是甜甜的。

 

 

崔范奎知道这么形容不太好，但休宁凯这时候确实像一个饥渴的怪物。

 

 

「自己来?」

「不要。」

崔范奎直接拒绝了休宁凯对自己的要求。

休宁凯咧着嘴叹了口气，脱掉崔范奎身上碍眼的布料。

好弟弟当然对哥哥不能过分，但如果是做爱的时候那就相反了。

 

 

休宁凯在崔范奎的下巴抬起后，迷上了那上下跳动的像心脏一样的喉结。他附身去品尝极迷人的哥哥，手指不住地揉搓崔范奎胸前那点。

 

 

「如果哥哥太好吃，那我会申请再来第二次。」

 

 

操。

禽兽。

 

 

休宁凯依然笑着。

像个吸血鬼，啃食着崔范奎浑身的每一处。

他决定好好戏弄哥哥。

 

 

休宁凯的手在崔范奎的穴口周围晃荡，迟迟没有进入。

崔范奎有些着急，他拍了下休宁凯的后背，随后袭来的是下身撕裂般的疼痛感。

「不要…两个一起…」

休宁凯今天好凶残。

扩张的开始就用了两根手指。

 

 

「没有东西润滑...哥哥就忍一忍吧。」

 

 

休宁凯笑得像个小孩儿。

「疼...」

崔范奎低吟并急促地喘息着，浑身上下每一个关节都变成了粉嫩的颜色。

脸也在发烫。

明明不是第一次了，可是崔范奎莫名的羞耻心还是会赶来。每看见对方的指尖挂着一丝白浊，崔范奎都会把头歪到一边去。

 

 

休宁凯细长的手指在崔范奎的穴中搅动，偶尔碰到了内壁崔范奎也会抖一抖。休宁凯故意往深处去了去，却意外碰到了那人的那一点。

身下娇小的人发出了轻轻的呻吟，喘息的声音也变大了。

休宁凯轻轻吻了下他的嘴角，发出了淡淡的笑声。

 

 

对于两人的关系，他们都是只字未提。可他们和队友早已心知肚明。

 

 

「恋人的话，是不是要再升级一下。」

「休宁凯...!」

 

 

伴着毫无预兆的性器进入，崔范奎的身子弓成了漂亮的弧形，眼眶突然一下子就红了起来，床单上还能看到生理盐水落在上面后形成的小范围泪渍。

「哭了?」

休宁凯抬头捧着崔范奎精致的脸，亲亲他的眼角。

 

 

崔范奎早已适应了休宁凯的形状，每一次进入都能完美地契合。

就是很疼罢了。

 

 

崔范奎不敢喊得太大声，他怕哥哥弟弟马上就会回来。

「怎么这么安静。」

休宁凯反倒是不在意，他更想真切地听见他心爱的哥哥的声音。

「万一...他们回来了...哈...怎么办。」

被休宁凯不停止的抽插让崔范奎说句话都很费劲，眼睛也被泪水蒙着，整个人都是楚楚可怜的样子。

 

 

休宁凯不会放过这个好机会的。

「我的范奎，如果求求我，说不定我会慢慢来。」

 

 

崔范奎如果现在还能说出完整的一句话，一定会骂个休宁凯20020814遍。

 

 

休宁凯因为没得到身下的人的回应，比之前更加剧烈地顶撞起来。两人的身体已经撞击发出了剧烈的响声，上下铺的铁窗也吱呀地响着。

崔范奎的泪依然止不住，被长时间咬着的嘴唇都有点发紫。

「休宁凯...」

「什么?」

「求...求你慢一点...我要...范奎要受不了了...」

休宁凯抬了抬嘴角，但是并没有放慢的意思。他好喜欢这样子的崔范奎，恨不得从早到晚干他一整天。

 

 

突然停下动作的休宁凯，并没有从崔范奎身体里出来。

「还想继续吗。」

「嗯...」

崔范奎用手擦擦自己的眼睛，终于抬眼看着休宁凯。

「可不可以轻一点...求你啦...」

他可真像个小奶猫。

稚气还未脱，浑身都是奶香味。被欺负得过劲了泪汪汪地去求人家，眼睛盯着人家还闪着星星，语气也是软糯迷人的调子。

休宁凯一下子变得有点激动。

 

 

「现在狼狗要吃掉奶猫了。」

为了安慰崔范奎，刚开始休宁凯还是轻轻慢慢地，惹得崔范奎很是舒服。可他的速度变快，力度也加大，崔范奎的腰部开始不舒服地扭动起来。

崔范奎起得晚，眼看着太阳渐渐变大，房间里也变得温暖起来。

 

 

「他们快回来了...」崔范奎催着休宁凯，可休宁凯依然不是很过瘾。

「在那之前我还没听到哥哥淫荡的表情和呻吟呢。」

「我可去你的...」

骂人的话才说到一半，便再次被休宁凯的吻堵上了嘴巴。太阳到达最高处，两人心中的火也渐渐热了起来。

 

 

心中是热火，眼里是星光。

这是休宁凯对这时的崔范奎的形容，他眼里止不住的笑意，心爱的人正在被自己操干，泪也近乎打湿床单。

他很喜欢这样的崔范奎。

 

 

休宁凯从崔范奎体内离开，突然的空虚感让崔范奎很是不爽。

「你满足了那我呢。」崔范奎问到。

「...谁说我满足了。」

 

 

休宁凯再次悄悄进入了崔范奎的甬道，时不时故意地撞上那点，崔范奎终于逃不过休宁凯强烈的欲望，充满情欲地叫出了声。

 

 

「这下哥哥就不怕他们回来了吗?」

「你给我...少废话。」

 

两人缠绵着，似乎要从白天到黑夜。

 

休宁凯的动作愈来愈烈，崔范奎的声音也愈来愈大。

最终休宁凯还是克制不住，射在了崔范奎的体内。小栗子近似抽搐的抖了抖，喘息也渐弱了。

 

 

「哥哥会怀孕吧...」

「你给我滚吧。」

 

 

…………

 

 

「你觉得这么做很对吗。」

休宁凯没说话，安安静静地望着崔范奎清澈纯洁又深邃的一双眸子。

他沉默着给洗过澡的崔范奎套上薄薄的睡衣，细心整理好褶皱。崔范奎见状便凑过去轻吻他的嘴角，迫使休宁凯停下，随即问：

「外国人都这么做?」

「不是。」

「那你...」

 

 

「只有我这样。」休宁凯抬眼，轻轻地笑了：「这次时间太短了，下次找个没人的时候，我可要干你一整天。」

 

…………

 

 

「我也很喜欢你。」

虽然是梦话，可是这是崔范奎真真切切想说的。

休宁凯轻轻地笑了声，给崔范奎拉紧了他松软的纯白色被子，目光尽是如白月亮圆满时透过窗子渗入的光。

温柔细软又绵长。

 

 

从那之后的几日，休宁凯一直和崔范奎开着玩笑。

「什么时候可以和哥哥有个小小栗子呢?」

休宁凯用手指点点崔范奎的腹部。

「滚...」

 

 

「讨厌。他的恶趣味真的很讨厌。」

崔范奎总是在节目采访里这么评论休宁凯。

「可他也是我最喜欢的人。」

 

 

 

FIN.


End file.
